Number 48
by Queen C 86
Summary: This is my take on the Number series. it can be found here /fic/i-duo.html Logan and Rogue cross off another number on the list


WARNING do NOT read if you dont like anal sex.

A:N - Right first off I just want to say I am so sorry for people who are reading my Story Escaping To The North, my hard drive desided to go BYE BYE on me about 2 months ago and I only just NOW got it onto an exteranl hard drive so I am working on another chapter. In the mean time I wrote this story back in 2009 and posted it on a different web site but never on her for some odd reason. So I'm putting this out for now and fingers crossed there will be a new chapter of ETTN next week.

To read the rest of the :D

* * *

It was a nice, quiet afternoon in the big mansion located in the upscale part of New York; well, that's what I thought anyway. Sitting in the large library located in the mansion, I was relaxing in one of the big armchairs hidden in the back of the stacks when I heard the voice of my mate, almost yelling with disgust.

"Jubes, that's gross. Logan would never want to do that with me." Hearing my name, I lifted my head to listen in on my lover's conversation with her friend.

"Come on, chica, it's not that gross. Sure, the sound of it does, but it feels great once you get into it. And the orgasms you get are fantastic. Besides you can't tell me that that's not on your list, I mean you have everything else on there."

Ah yes, the list; the list that Marie had created many years ago when she wasn't touchable; the list that contained all the sexual things she wished to do with me if we ever become a couple. I'd had great fun crossing off the numbers from Marie's list. I believe we had crossed off 41 out of 112. There was even a pool going around to see if we could complete all the things on Marie's list.

"Well ,of course it's on there, Jubes; I mean, I've pretty much got the Kama Sutra of all lists, but I can't ask Logan to do that with me. He might think I've gone off the loopy end if I mention this to him."

Now that had definitely caught my attention. What was on the list that Marie though I wouldn't want to do, because I'm willing to do pretty much anything if it included a naked Marie. I stood from my hidden seat and followed Marie's scent to the other side of the library. Marie and Jubilee weren't talking too loud, in fact it was little more than a whisper to anyone close by, but thanks to my enhanced hearing, I was able to listen in on their conversation as if they were standing right next to me. I walked right up to them, leaning against the book shelves behind Marie.

"Oh, COME ON, chica! It's not that bad. Sure, some people say it's immoral or wrong, but I say even an exit hole can be used as an entry hole. Am I right Logan?" At the mention of my name, Marie sprang up from her chair and turned to me with a very red face.

"Logan, sugah, I didn't know you were in here. Ummm, how long have you been standing there?" She's fidgeting now, can't seem to stand on one foot long enough.

"I've only been here for a few seconds," the colour on her face seems to fade a bit, "but I've been in the library for over an hour now. So, what's so gross that you don't want to talk about it with me?" And the colour shoots straight back to her face. I couldn't help but smirk, no matter how many times I'd seen her naked, or how dirty she talks to me, she still blushes harder than a nun who caught the pope with his pants down.

"You haven't answered my question, darlin," I look her dead in the eyes, letting her see that she can talk about anything with me. But I don't think she's gonna be talking anytime soon. Doesn't mean that her little friend's gonna shut up, though.

"We were talking about sexual positions, and I was telling your girl here that anal is not gross, it feels really nice once you get used to it."

If I wasn't looking right at her, I wouldn't have believed it, 'cause Marie just went even redder, and is now avoiding any eye contact with me.

"She's right, you know, darlin," her head shoots up and looks me dead on. "Sure, it might hurt a bit a first, but it's just like having normal sex; once you're used to it, it feels great," and in truth it does. One thing I promised Marie was to never lie to her about anything.

Marie continued to just stare at me, wondering when in my life time I had tried that with some bar fly. The good thing about having me in her head was that she could look back on my sexual conquests and see what I liked the most, hence the list Marie had created. Sure, number 47 hadn't technically been her own idea, but she could not recall ever seeing me taking part in that.

Jubilee sat and watched us two lovers looking at each other, and from the looks we were giving one another, it wouldn't be long 'til some much-needed alone time with her 'Mr. Happy Hand' was need. As much as Jubilee loved the two people in front of her, her sex drive was making her go insane, it's not easy having a room right next to ours.

"Oh, I wish you would just get number 52 over and done with already. Then we could all be happy." Without even saying a word, Jubilee rose from her seat and walked out of the library, headed for a much-needed cold shower.

Marie and I remained in the library, watching each other's reactions. I was watching the uncertainly in her eyes, yet there was just a hint of curiosity in there as well. For Marie, watching my face for any real expression was just like playing poker with me: I never give anything away.

Marie finally let go of the breath she was holding and moved to sit back in the chair she had previously occupied. I followed and sat in the chair Jubilee had abandoned. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes; it was the first time in our relationship that either of us had been nervous about a sexual topic. Marie was worried that I might think less of her if she asked for this; and I was worried Marie would push herself into something she might not be ready for.

Realising that I would have to make the first move, I reached out for Marie's hand and held it gently between my own. "Marie baby, if you're not ready to try something, then don't. We've got all the time in the world to complete that list. It doesn't mean we have to do it all right now," I was studying her face, but also showing her through my eyes that I meant what I said.

Marie watched my eyes. She was the only person I was willing to show myself to, and she was also the only woman I had never pushed to try something that she might find uncomfortable. Marie stood from her chair, still holding my hands, and moved to stand in front of me. Looking down at me, Marie brought her other hand up to where ours where entwined. Separating mine from her own, Marie placed my hands on her chest, moving them up and down the side of her body, squishing my hands over her breasts like she had felt me do so many times before. Leaving my hand on her breast, Marie moved her own to the buttons of her shirt and started to unbutton very slowly, maintaining eye contact with me at all times.

Last button undone, Marie stood and waited for me to make the next move. No matter how many times we have been with one another, Marie still felt like an innocent teenager when she stands before me like this. Taking the hint, I moved my hands to the back of Marie's shirt and pulled it so that it slid down her arms. As I pull the shirt off, I move my face to Marie's belly and start to place light, open kisses around her belly button. Once the shirt is completely off, I wrap my arms around Marie's waist and pull her forward so that I can bury my face against her stomach. Marie laces her hands into my hair as I move mine up so that my mouth is placed under her bra. I carefully drag my top teeth down from under Marie's breast to her belly button and kiss my way back up the path, repeating the action again. Marie tightens her grip on my head, letting her own fall backward as a moan escapes her lips.

I move my hands up Marie's back until I reach the clasp of her bra. Letting a small amount of my claw out, I slash the back of the bra and reach for the straps. Pulling the straps slowing down her arms, I start to move an open kiss up to her chest. Once the bra is moved completely off of Marie's beautiful breasts, I latch onto her right breast like a newborn child. I use my tongue to roll the nipple in my mouth, using my teeth to lightly graze the nipple and blowing cool air to make the nipple even harder. Spending a few minutes on his task, I let go of the right breast and repeat the same action on her left.

Needing to feel more than my mouth on her body, Marie stepped back from my grasp and pointed to my shirt, "Off." Who knew that one simple word could feel so powerful? Within a blink of an eye I had pulled my shirt over my head and thrown it to the floor along with Marie's. I just barely let go of my shirt when Marie straddled me, placing her knees on both sides of my hips. She latched onto my mouth, using her teeth to pull my bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it before thrusting her tongue into my mouth like I had done so many other times to her. Running her hands through mys hair again, she is making sure I know who is in change in this moment.

I felt like I was in a dream world; never had Marie been so controlling, so domineering, and I loved every bit of it. The Wolverine in me was purring like a big pussy cat. Feeling our mate take control was new for both of us. I ran my hands up and down her back again, putting slight press into the tips of my fingers as I ran them down her spine. Reaching her lower back, I pushed my hands farther down, into her jeans until I had a firm grip on her ass, and pulled as hard as I could, without hurting her, against my body.

Breaking contact from my mouth, Marie moved her head so that her mouth was now sucking and nibbling on my left ear. I let out a growl and pulled her body hard against me again, firmly rubbing her ass using the palm of my hands to massage her cheeks. I moved my head so that my mouth was parallel to her ear.

In a husky voice, I asked, "What do you want, darlin? Tell me, 'cause I'm more than willing to give it." I began placing kisses along the side of her neck.

Marie let out a ragged breath and said, "You, I want you, sugah."

I smirked into Marie's neck, "Where do you want me, darlin'? You gotta tell me." I knew how shy Marie was; even after all the times we had been together, she acted like it was her first. So I was not surprised when she moved her head away from me and I only caught a whisper of an answer.

"What's that, darlin'? I couldn't quite hear you," I lifted one of my hands out of her jeans, and turned her head to look at me. Marie kept her gaze looking down as she repeated her answer.

"I want to feel you inside of me."

This answer was not good enough for me. Running my other hand down her back again, I asked, "Where do you wanna feel me, darlin'? There are so many places. I need you to tell me exactly where you want me."

I knew I was pushing my luck, trying to pressure her like this, to give me an answer; which was why she shocked me when Marie replied, "I want to feel you in me. In my mouth, my pussy, and my — my ass. I want to feel you in any way I can."

I couldn't hold myself any longer. I crushed my mouth to hers and started to unbutton her jeans. Marie followed my lead and started to unbutton my jeans.

Once I had got the last of her buttons undo, I lifted Marie to stand in front of me again. Moving forward on my chair, I placed my hands on her hips and started to kiss her stomach again. As I kissed her skin, I slowly started to push her jeans and underwear off. As her jeans lowered, I moved my mouth lower so that I was kissing her right hip and kept moving to kiss further down. Once the jeans and underwear had reached her ankles, Marie stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

Standing before me completely naked now, I reached out to take Marie's hips in between my hands again. I started to kiss just above the area of Marie's dark curls. As I kissed her, I ran my hand down her right leg, 'til I got to the knee joint. Placing my hand underneath, I lifted her leg and placed it onto the armrest of the chair. Moving my mouth again, I started to kiss along the inside of her knee. Very slowly, placing butterfly kisses along the inside of Marie's knee and up the inside of her thigh, I reached the area I craved more than air. I took a long breath in, filling my senses with Marie.

I placed my nose to the top of her mound and let my tongue slip out, running it along the outside edge of pure heaven. Marie was holding onto my arm and shoulder as much as possible, as I began to lick and suck on her clit, rolling it around with my tongue. It wasn't long until Marie began to thrust into my mouth. After a few more licks and sucks, she came hard, and had to hold onto me even harder as the only leg keeping her upright gave under her.

I caught Marie and placed her on my lap, stroking her hair and moving it out of her face as she came down from her high. After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, Marie lifted her head from my chest and pointed down to my very tight jeans. "Off," and without a second thought I stood Marie up and dropped my jeans to the floor in a flash, feeling grateful that I doesn't wear anything else under the jeans.

I resumed my place on the seat and took hold of Marie's hips again. But this time I turned Marie's body around so that her back was now facing me. "Trust me, darlin'," That's all I ever need to say for Marie to feel completely relaxed.

I started to walk Marie backwards until her legs reached the front of the chair. I held onto her tightly as I moved my hand sone at a time down her legs and bent them so that now Marie was straddling me backwards. After I made sure she would not fall, I grabbed onto Marie's waist and thrust myself into her wet and waiting passage. It seemed that no matter how many times I had taken her, she was still tight like the first time.

With the powerful thrust, Marie's head fell back onto my shoulder. She turned her head and started to kiss along my jaw line as I began to move Marie's hips, bring them down harder and hard each time. Marie was in heaven; we had never tried it from this position before, but trust me: we'll be doing it again.

Lifting her hips until I was almost out of her, I thrust back into her, using as much force as I could without hurting her. I moved my left hand around to the front of Marie and started to rub her clit, covering my fingers with as much of her juices as possible. When they were fully covered, I moved my hand to Marie's ass and very slowly inserted my index finger. Although it was a tight fit, Marie soon relaxed her body enough for me to insert another finger and another, making sure that she was really ready for me and that she lubricated enough for me to enter.

When I could smell that Marie was about to come, I pulled myself out of her completely. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt me leave her body. I turned Marie's head and started to kiss her hard, then whispered, "Don't worry, you'll get what you want soon enough."

I began to move Marie's body forward a bit more until the tip of my penis was at the entrance of her ass and very slowly pushed in the tip. Marie let her head fall back onto my shoulder again and held her eyes tightly closed.

I took my time as I entered her, making sure not to tear her, or force too much of myself into her at once. When I was fully in, I waited for Marie to give me a sign that she was ready to move. I kissed the side of her head and rubbed her stomach, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to move.

As I rubbed her, Marie began to let her body relax. The feeling of me in a new place was alienating to her, and I could tell it was a bit uncomfortable. As Marie relaxed, she let her body fall backwards onto my chest. She ran her hands up and down my forearms, moving her hand down to entangle her fingers with mine. Fingers interlocked, I guided her left hand and mine down her body, until they reached the edge of her pubic hair. Straightening out Marie's and my index fingers, I began to move our hands up and down, so that both our fingers were rubbing against her clit.

Throwing her head backwards, Marie arched her body up, signalling that she was ready to move. I let go of Marie hands, running my own over her thighs until I reached her hands again. Very slowly I lifted Marie's body up and gently brought her back down onto my shaft. I continued moving in a slow pace, running my teeth up and down the side of her neck and biting into her shoulder every time I was completely buried in her again.

Marie continued to play with her clit, running her nail upwards, rolling it between her fingers like she used to when dreams of being with a lover had only been that: a dream. Marie was starting to feel frustrated, as much as she loved me for taking it slow with her, she need more.

Turning her head to meet me face to face, I heard, "Logan... Logan, please, sugah."

"What do you want, darlin'? All you've got to do is say," I began to smirk at Marie. I loved to hear her explain what she wanted. It was another way for me to hear Marie talk dirty.

"Move - move faster. I want it hard."

Pulling some sweat-soaked hair from her face, I asked, "Are you sure about that, darlin'?" Proving her point, Marie lifted her hips out of my hands and plunged herself back onto me, making us both throw our heads back with a moan.

I took a firm hold of Marie's hips again and started to quicken the pace. She kept rubbing herself, trying to match the speed I was using. With her other hand, Marie placed three fingers within her, matching the thrust of her hand with my rhythm.

It wasn't long before both our bodies began to shake. I knew it would only take a few more plunges before I would come. Moving my mouth to Marie's ear, I started to help her toward our goal. "Come on, darlin', come for me. I wanna see you come all over yourself and me. I wanna watch you bring yourself over, for me." Marie's body felt like it had broken into a thousand pieces as she came. Never had she come so hard before. Not long after her, I let mybody fly apart, filling Marie.

Both spent, I wrapped my arms loosely around Marie's body as we both came down from our high. Marie lay boneless against me. After a few more minutes of peace, I placed my hands back onto Marie's hips and gently lifted her off my shaft, moving her body around so that both her legs hung over one armrest.

I cupped the back of Marie's head and slowly kissed her, taking the time to lick the sweat beads off her upper lip.

"Logan? Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No, darlin', you haven't."

"Oh, so I guess I've not told you how much I appreciate that you're more than willing to complete this list with me, even if some of the things on there are weird."

"Nope." Marie turned the top part of her body to face me. Placing her hands on either side of my face, she began another slow, heart-filled kiss. "I love you. Thank you for putting up with me."

A small smile crept onto my face. "I love you, too, darlin', and trust me, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you to make you happy." A wide smile replaced the small one on Marie's face, and she turned her body away from me and tried to stand. Seeing how unsteady Marie was on her legs, I rose to stand behind her.

Gathering the pile of clothes from the floor, I quickly dressed myself in my jeans and helped Marie get her jeans and shirt back in place. I passed the rest of our clothes into Marie's hands and bent down, placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her bridal style.

I carried Marie back to our room and ran a nice warm bath for us both.

Undressing both of us again, I lifted Marie and stood her in the bath. Then I climbed in behnd her and sat down in the tub, carefully bring Marie down into the tub to sit in between my legs.

As nice as the water was, it still stung Marie as she let her bottom enter the water. After a few minutes, the stinging stopped and she was able to relax into my embrace. Lying peacefully in the bath, I reached for a wash cloth located on the side and dropped it into the water, making it nice and wet. Squeezing some of Marie's favourite shower wash onto the cloth, I began to slowly wash her, making circle motions with my hand as I ran the cloth along her shoulders and down her arms. Marie leaned forward so I was able to wash down her back.

I dipped the cloth into the water again and washed the soap suds off Marie's body. We remained in the water until it began to turn cold, neither really caring or having the strength to move out of the tub. Eventually I reached forward and pulled the plug, letting the now-cold water run down the drain.

Standing in the bath, I urged Marie to stand with me. I stepped out of the tub and quickly dried off, then wrapped a towel around my waist. Grabbing another towel, I held out a hand to help Marie step out of the tub. Once out, I moved the towel slowly up and down Marie's body, making sure all the water had been completely dried off. I placed kisses along Marie's body as I dried her. Once I was satisfied, I dropped the towel to the floor and picked up Marie again.

Carrying her over to our bed, I quickly threw back the covers and gently laid Marie into the bed. Discarding my own towel, I climbed into bed and positioned myself behnd Marie, placing an arm under her head and other around her waist. Soon after we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
